vorkosiganfandomcom-20200213-history
Translations - Bulgarian
Most are published by IK Bard (see here), though a few other publishers are named (e.g. Lira Print). Best non-publisher site for finding information about Bulgarian books is chitanka. Bulgarian FallingFree.jpg|1999, Без гравитация / Bez gravitacia (Falling Free), ISBN 9789546572745 (9546572748), published by Pan, translated by Kremena Jordanova Bulgarian ShardsOfHonor.jpg|1997, За честта на Вор / Za chesta na Vor (Shards of Honor), ISBN 9545850004, published by Bard, translated by Nikolai Vasilev, cover by Gary Ruddell (also 2000) Bulgarian Barrayar.jpg|1995, Бараяр / Bariar (Barrayar), ISBN 9545850006, published by Bard, translated by Krum Bachvarov, cover by Stephen Hickman (also 1999) Bulgarian TheWarriorsApprentice 1995.jpg|1995, Наемниците На Дендарии / Naemnitsite na dendarii (The Warrior's Apprentice), ISBN 9789548610025 (9548610027), published by Lira Print, translated by Veselin Laptev, cover by Alan Gutierrez Bulgarian TheWarriorsApprentice 2004.jpg|2004, Наемниците На Дендарии / Naemnitsite na dendarii (The Warrior’s Apprentice and The Mountains of Mourning), ISBN 9789545855344 (9545855347), published by Bard, translated by Veselin Laptev and Vencislav Bozilov, cover by Nicholas Jainschigg Bulgarian TheVorGame.jpg|1993, Игрите на Вор / Igrite na Vor (The Vor Game), ISBN 954585, published by Bard, translated by Mincho Benov, cover by Tim White (also 2004) Bulgarian Cetaganda.jpg|1999, Сетаганда / Setaganda (Cetaganda), ISBN 954585, published by Bard, translated by Milena Ilieva, cover by Gary Ruddell (also 2004) Bulgarian BrothersInArms.jpg|2000, Братя по оръжие / Bratia po orujie (Brothers in Arms), ISBN 9789545850745 (9545850744), published by Bard, translated by Krum Bachvarov, cover by Alan Gutierrez (also 2004) Bulgarian BordersOfInfinity.jpg|1998, Границите На Безкрая / Granitsite na bezkraya (Borders of Infinity), ISBN 954585, published by Bard, translated by Georgi Stoyanov, cover by Gary Ruddell (also 2004) Bulgarian MirrorDance.jpg|1995, Огледален танц / Ogledalen tants (Mirror Dance), No ISBN, published by Bard, translated by Georgi Stoianov, cover by Tim White Bulgarian Memory.jpg|2000, Императорската гвардия / Imperatorskata gvardia (Memory), ISBN 9789545851315 (9545851317), translated by Krum Bachvarov, cover by Jim Burns Bulgarian Komarr.jpg|2001, Комар / Komar (Komarr), ISBN 9789545851766 (9545851767), published by Bard, translated by Milena Ilieva (also 2004) Bulgarian CivilCampaign.jpg|2002, Цивилна кампания / Civilna kampanija (A Civil Campaign), ISBN 9789545853142 (954585314X), published by Bard, translated by Milena Ilieva, cover by Patrick Turner Bulgarian DiplomaticImmunity.jpg|2003, Дипломатически имунитет / Diplomaticheski imunitet (Diplomatic Immunity and Ethan of Athos), ISBN 9789545854286 (9545854286); DI: translated by Milena Ilieva, EoA: translated by Georgi Stojanov; cover by Stephen Hickman Bulgarian CaptainVorpatrilsAlliance.jpg|2012, Сделката на капитан Ворпатрил / Sdelkata na kapitan Vorpatril (Captain Vorpatril’s Alliance), ISBN 9789546553331, published by Bard, translated by Milena Ilieva, cover by Robert Czarny Bulgarian Cryoburn.jpg|2010, Криожега / Kriozhega (Cryoburn), ISBN 9789546551184, published by Bard, translated by Milena Ilieva Bulgarian GentlemanJoleAndRedQueen.jpg|2016, Джентълмен Джоул и Червената кралица / Dzhentŭlmen Dzhoul i Chervenata kralitsa (Gentleman Jole and the Red Queen), ISBN 9789546556813, published by Bard, translated by Milena Ilieva Bulgarian SpiritRing.jpg|2001, Оковният пръстен / Okovnijat prusten (The Spirit Ring), ISBN 9789545852749 (9545852747), published by Amber, translated by Milena Ilieva, cover by Stephen Hickman Bulgarian CurseOfChalion.jpg|2003, Проклятието на Шалион / Prokliatieto na Shalion (The Curse of Chalion), ISBN 9789545854859 (9545854855), published by Bard, translated by Milena Ilieva Bulgarian PaladinOfSouls.jpg|2004, Рицарят на Шалион / Ritsaryat na Shalion (Paladin of Souls), ISBN 9789545855573 (9545855576), published by Bard, translated by Milena Ilieva, cover by David Bowers Bulgarian HallowedHunt.jpg|2005, Свещеният крал / Sveshteniyat kral (The Hallowed Hunt), ISBN 9789545856648 (9545856645), published by Bard, translated by Milena Ilieva, cover by David Bowers Bulgarian TSK Beguilement.jpg|2008, Омайване / Omaĭvane (The Sharing Knife: Beguilement), ISBN 9789545859380, published by Bard, translated by Krasimir Valkov, cover by Julie Bell Bulgarian TSK Legacy.jpg|2008, Наследство / Nasledstvo (The Sharing Knife: Legacy), ISBN 9789545859571, published by Bard, translated by Krasimir Valkov, cover by Julie Bell Bulgarian TSK Passage.jpg|2009, Преобразяване / Preobrazyavane (The Sharing Knife: Passage), ISBN 9789546550026, published by Bard, translated by Tsvetana Totomanov, cover by Julie Bell Bulgarian TSK Horizon.jpg|2009, Хоризонти / Khorizonti (The Sharing Knife: Horizon), ISBN 9789546550590, published by Bard, translated by Tsvetana Gencheva, cover by Julie Bell Category:Translations